quakefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deathstalker666
Welcome Hi, welcome to QuakeWiki! Thanks for your edit to the E1M3: The Necropolis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raadec (Talk) 23:55, April 13, 2011 THANKS Just popping by to say THANKYOU for being here and sorting out the Level pages. Both me and Raadec are grateful you are here and we would very much like for you to coninue your work. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 16:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I am glad to help, and will be sure to continue editing. Thanks for noticing Deathstalker666 18:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Zombie (Q1) I can't think of why Toxic locked that page but I've unlocked it now, thanks for pointing this out. There may or may not be a few more locked pages but just tell me as you find them. We had a problem a year ago when QuakeWiki was locked down due to spam before I arrived. As for asking about it on the Main Page Talk, you are best of asking via one of the administrators talk pages. I'll be able to get back to you and sort out any problems alot quicker this way. Thanks. --Raadec 09:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Game Quotes Hi there. Could you use the "{{Quote|" tool for quotes from games, for example the Official Manual Story from Quake and Exit message. It just looks alot neater than that boxed text currently in place. I can change these examples my self now, but just a hint for the future. Thanks, keep up the brilliant work. --Raadec 20:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I hadn't even thought about Quote at the time, but it would work perfectly. Deathstalker666 21:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Is this glitch fixable? I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about, thus I am unable to help. Your could try asking Toxic because he knows alot more about this kind of thing. Sorry. --Raadec 07:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I will when I get some more information on this glitch. Right now I am starting to wonder if it is just a certain computer, as this one appears to be working fine so far. If so it is a computer problem, and I will have to figure it out for myself. I thought it was multiple computers, but the other computer I thought didn't work so far has worked. Sorry I was terrible at explaining. But if I do find anything here, I shall send Toxic a message about it Deathstalker666 20:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Spiked Sphere? Hi, Just thought if you could spare a moment. I am currently revamping the pages related to Shub-Niggurath. I was woundering if you had any ideas for what to call the spiked sphere which you use to kill Shub-Niggurath. There is no proper name for it as far as I know. Spiked Sphere will do if we can't think of anything else to call it. Thanks. --Raadec 19:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) How about Teleportable Sphere, due to the fact of its property? I looked it up in the files, and it is known as Teleporttrain. Not much help from that source. Deathstalker666 19:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Spiked Sphere Well if that's what the game files call it, then that will do. Thanks for your help. --Raadec 19:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC)